Warhammer 40k: The Iron Chronicles
by seib6466
Summary: The Arachnids Chapter of Space Marines have been called to investigate a lost Expedition of the Adeptus Machanicus by the Inquisition, but an ancient force lays in waiting upon the far off planet of Gavon V. The Arachnids may uncover more than they bargained for. The Warhammer Universe is owned by Games Workshop, I only claim ownership over my OCs.
1. Prologue

-Log 114-

-6 998 839.M41-

-Ultima; Gavon; Gavon V-

-Explorator Modestos-

-Possible STC Location-

The Gavon System is a rare jewel within the dark universe that mankind has found itself to reside within, for It remained away from the prying eyes of chaos. This System was the target location for a large colony ship to make it's home, but this became quick the tragic story. This great ship suffered a catastrophic engine failure that led it to ultimately fall from the heavens to scorch the world they believed to be theirs. This has been what I and the expeditionary party have deduced from the wreckage so far. There is no sign of survivors, and if there were any, they did not have the means to survive. This means that the STC could still remain intact within the sections of the ship that were swallowed by the earth when the two collided.

-Log 137-

-6 999 999.M41-

-Ultima; Gavon; Gavon V-

-Explorator Modestos-

-Possible STC Location-

We have broken into the deeper depths of the ship, it is truly immense. The Skitarii forces have performed recon the immediate sections near our staging area. Technology reattainment has begun. The surface section, section 1, are very nearly complete and the servitors have begun reattainment within section 2, and the staging area within section 3 is the only part within section 3 that has been obtained. I am currently preparing to lead an expedition to the deeper sections of the ship. Based upon prior, although incomplete, layout of ships similar to this class, the STC would reside somewhere within the depths of the ship. I will be taking a platoon of Skitarii and a single Castellan-Class Battle Automaton.

-Log 197-

-6 999 999.M41-

-Ultima; Gavon; Gavon V-

-Explorator Modestos-

-Verified STC Location-

It was all so easy, the expedition into the ship, all of it. I was blinded by my false sense of security within the long dead skin of metal. Here there is death! No I sit against the wall of long dead, now living metal. The Skitarii are dead or scattered, and the Castellan Battle Automaton the cause of most of the death. This place is not safe for any of the Adeptus Mechanicus! If anyone from this expedition finds my body, and this message, go to the High Lords themselves! Leave this place and only return with the flame of destruction! Those of Iron are not dead, but they have found me now.

-Log End-


	2. Chapter 1

Captain Daemones Arcavius of the 3rd Company stood within the great Ramilies-class Starfort of the Arachnids Chapter, the Void Spider. Looking out upon the great expanse that was the void upon a secluded viewing deck. The stars shone brightly against the black expanse that would be devoid of any beauty without those glowing specks. It was truly a wonder that many of those stars out in the great expanse carried some much life, and mankind dominated those stars, Ave Imperator, he thought absently. Turning, he made his way to the training hall, his company may have returned for one the sparse resupplies of a chapter on the move, but he would not let a single moment hamper his awareness by the slightest degree.

The training hall was a vast chamber that passed through multiple decks of the Void Spider, a how looked high above was reserved for Great Spider. Many columns and arches could be seen dotting The chamber held many Neophytes of varying degrees along with many of the 3rd Company as they made their resupply. Approaching one of his warriors, he waved him over, "Sergeant Vastus! Keeping sharp I trust?" The grizzled warrior, much older than Daemones himself, eyed his Captain.

"Aye, I'm keeping myself sharper than you'll ever be!" He said with a critical look.

Daemones grinned, Vastus had been offered the position of Captain many times over, and deserved it just as much, but he had always said that he wasn't meant for such things, "I count on it, Brother! You're the one who's supposed save my sorry self when I get in over my head." Which he had done so more than Daemones cared to admit.

Vastus grinned, "I chose to remain in the 3rd company for just that reason, boy!" Clasping arms with Daemones he continued, "To think someone would refuse the promotion to 1st company for your sorry self."

Vastus was a wonder in his own right, renowned within the chapter, he had been offered the position of Veteran Sergeant and even Captain, yet he had refused the many pleas for him to take these positions. Do to the great respect he carries, the Chapter Master had allowed him to remain in his current position, with a health number of honorary titles.

"You made the choice, Vastus, and I thank you for it every time I see you." He had admiration in his eye as he looked at Vastus . He was the closest thing an Astartes would have to a father.

"And I never regret it, Daemones. I still remember your days under my command, you had a wild spirit and the mind of a child, but you had a will like no other. I was proud to see you my equal and even more so, my Captain. But enough of this, the Great Spider has been calling for you. He has his patience, but you should make haste brother."

Daemones held a grin as Vastus spoke such words, they made his admiration for the man only grow, but alas, when your chapter master calls you must answer, "Thank you Vastus," This thanks carried years of gratitude, "But as you say, the Great Spider calls and it seems I must go."

Vastus nodded in response before returning to chastising his squad as he continually sent his men sprawling. Every time they rose up, coming at him in pairs, sometimes trios, as they attempt to bring down the warrior. Daemones carried the thought of the very time he had tried such things as he made his why through the great Starport.

Entering the Great Spiders chamber, it was of an octagonal shape with a stone table of equal shape with the depiction of a spider reaching for each side. The room was well lit with a door on each face, which always caused you to guess which door would open as you awaited another. As this thought passed, the door behind him and to the right opened to allow entrance to Artimon, The Great Spider, Chapter Master of the Arachnids. He was just slightly taller than Daemones, carrying the pale skin, dark hair, and just as dark eyes from their father chapter. Grinning, Artimon contorted the tattoo of a spider that covered the right side of his face and looked as if he was bearing his long fangs that the Arachnids were known for.

"Daemones! It has been some time since your last resupply, I got your report on the Eldar incursion, I commend your efforts for the Chapter. Your company's losses will be honored, rest assured." Artimon's face flashed with sorrow as he spoke of the losses, it was common for a few losses, but every loss was a dagger within each of the Chapter's battle-brothers.

Daemones whispered a quick prayer to the Emperor before continuing, "Thank you Artimon, those words coming from your very mouth makes my honor for the fallen grow. I trust you did not bring me all the way here to simply say hello." Daemones grinned, "You would make me come all this way for your own amusement though."

Artimon let out a laugh as the smile made the tattooed spider rear back, "I have drug you around quite a lot have I not?" Waving his hand absently, "But no, not this time brother. We must await Adranius and Cocus."

The waiting continued with much catching up between Artimon and Daemones when the Chief Librarian, Adranius, entered with the the Chaplain, Cocus, assigned to the 3rd Company close behind. When they entered Artimon beckoned them all to take a seat at the central table before speaking, "Now to business, three days ago, an inquisition vessel of the Ordo Xenos contacted us, calling for aid to investigate a lost expedition. This expedition was undertaken by the Adeptus Mechanicus with a substantial force of Skitarii, but contact was lost months ago." Artimon held up his hand as Adranius began to speak, "I know it is not uncommon that an expedition would not send contact for many months, but suspicions rose when the pattern in which the Tech Priest sent his messages then the Imperium realized that no more would come. Now, to ensure the safety of the inquisitor, I ask your company, Daemones to accompany her."

Adranius' eyes visibly rose, "You are suggesting to send the entirety of 3rd Company on such a trivial expedition? What is the cause of such importance, for many imperial expeditions have been lost before."

"Aye, this does sound like to much for such a thing." Daemones chimed

Artimon nodded as they spoke their mind, "That is true, but we must prepare for the worst. Skitarii are much more powerful than a standard Guardsman. With that said, with such a force potentially destroyed, the enemy must have fair strength. I will not risk even one squad to the unknown, but I can trust a company to combat anything long enough for reinforcement to arrive. But, you have not allowed me to speak upon the nature of the expedition. This was undertaken in the search of an STC, and if an enemy has access to such knowledge, they may have access to much power."

Cocus had been silent for the majority of the conversation before speaking his mind, "I trust your judgment, Artimon, and understand your concern about such things. 3rd Company is the closest at hand, and the Eldar incursion is all but crushed. If their is a situation that could threaten the Imperium and its people, then it is our job to combat such evil."

"What do we know of this Inquisitor? Male, Female? How do they operate?" Adranius inquired

"I know little of this one. His name is Virgo Dom, of the Ordo Xenos as stated before. From what i could gather, he has had many… unpleasant encounters with other Inquisitors. He will be here within a few days. Daemones, you will meet with him, for you will be the one you will be working with. Be wary brother, Inquisitors are quite difficult to rein in." Artimon answered

Daemones scowled, "Inquisitors are always difficult to deal with."

There was a nod in unison before Artimon dismissed them. Daemones made his way to the training hall once more, perhaps he could clear his mind in a spar.

Daemones was greeted by a similar sight within the training hall, with the many Neophytes and the few battle-brothers within. Vastus remained, but a few in his squad had left, probably through trying to beat Vastus in vein. Vastus was currently speaking to on of his squad mates while the others sparred nearby. Coming up beside Vastus, Daemones challenged him, "It seems I will have time to put you on your ass after all." Daemones flashed a grin.

Vastus turned and stood up straighter, "It seems the pup will have to learn his place once again." Vastus did not grin, he bared his fangs that the Arachnids were famous for.

Daemones laughed, "I might have to discipline you for saying such words to your commander. I'll just make this your punishment." He said as he stripped to tunic he wore off and stepped into a circle drawn on the ground.

Vastus chuckled before he entered the circle and raised his bare fists at the ready, and Daemones did the same. Circling for a moment, they both closed in, not having to test one another as they had done so many times in the past. Daemones knew he was faster than Vastus, but Vastus could counter with his unmatched strength. Daemones was a master with his fist, but Vastus could put any Astartes down if he brought them to the ground. Both knew pain, and both had no time for such a thing. With this, they began their dance around each other as they exchanged blows, punches as fast as snakes and kicks even faster. Vastus sent a deadly right hook in the split second that Daemones' defense faltered, but Daemones countered with a bone-crushing kick. The fight started turning in Daemones' favor, when Vastus moved faster than most Astartes could only dream of, bringing Daemones down, where a startled Daemones quickly found himself at Vastus' mercy.

"You let your arrogance get the better of you again." Vastus let out through the deep breaths he was taking

Giving one last futile attempt, Daemones tried to get out of the steel grip of Vastus with no avail. Letting out a humph of air Daemones gave his reply, "Fine. You can add another to your tally. Perhaps you'll catch up after all." Daemones grinned as he felt Vastus' grip loosen.

Vastus glared at him, "You just had a streak of luck. Nothing else." He said as he pulled Daemones up, both carried bruises that were already fading.

"My mind was occupied today, maybe it shouldn't count?" Daemones inquired, which was only responded with a snort.

"So, can you speak of what the Great Spider confided with you?" Vastus inquired.

Daemones began to pull his tunic back on, "We are being redeployed it seems."

Vastus raised his eyebrows, "Usually have to wait a while for that. Where are we heading this time?"

Daemones adjusted his tunic as he continued to speak, "Sadly, I don't know exactly where we're headed or exactly where we are headed. We have to work with an Inquisitor, and he was sparse about the mission. I trust he will fill us in when he finally arrives, in all of his arrogance."

Vastus grumbled when he heard that they would have to work with an Inquisitor, their jobs were necessary, but they were a pain to deal with. Daemones grunted as he understood the nature of the older Astartes grumbles, Vastus had the most experience with Inquisitors between the both of them, and many of the stories he had told have not been pleasant ones.

* * *

This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so be prepared for a semi-bumpy ride. I'll be trying my best to smooth things out as much as I can as things continue to go forward, and I'm open to whatever criticism that you have to offer. Hopefully, it will help me improve my writing and my knowledge of the Warhammer 40,000 lore. If their are any inconsistencies or other discrepancies, please do bring it to my attention so that I can fix it and avoid it in the future. Thanks for reading this far!


End file.
